The Crimson Stained Alchemist
by Random-Hero-Tracy
Summary: Her research abandoned, Alex searches for a way to escape her faith. As her lives become intwined with that of the Elric brothers, it becomes even harder to run away. Yaoi in later chapters possibly. Please read and review


This will be my second story, I erased my FMa one, but thast becasue it was going no where. So I decided to rewrite it YAY! That was an old story, so this version well be more up to date . Don't even bother flaming me, your flames well not hurt my feelings what so ever. I fully accept helpful critism, so please read adn review And enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, but oh how I wish I owned Jin XXD

Chapter One

_A storm's coming _Ed thought as the dark clouds rolled into the dark night sky one winter day in his lovely country town. He carried a bag full of groceries, Al right behind him carrying his own share. They had barley crossed the bridge when it started pouring, which caused them to walk fatser. " I'm going to rust" Al said as he and ed put the bags into his empty armor. " Then lets hurry, its not that far from here..." Ed said, and they both sprinted to Winry's house. But as they reached the front lawn, the heard a very unusual noise. The sound of a gun shoot. They stopped dead in there tracks, the bang had came from the house. Then a scream.

" Winry!" Ed yelled as he rushed ot the door. But when he opened it no one was there. _Winry..._

"AHH!" Ed woke up with a start. He found himself lying in bed, again. And he had that same dream, again.

"Brother, are you all right?" Al's voice said form across the room, him in his own bed. " ...Yeah.." he said quietly, and rolled back over so his brother could'nt see his tears. It had been right before he was going to go off with teacher to train. After they passed their test, they were aloud to go back one time before setting off. He and Al, they decided to go and get soem supplies for dinner. They were gonna have stew, Winry always wanted him to drink milk, and surprisingly enough stew was made with it. He came home, and he found them dead. Both of them, her and her grandma. The house had been a reck. Everything was scattered, but only one thing was stolen. It was a letter Roy Mustang had sent the boys, with the adress to Central. After a while, Ed finally figured it out.

" He wasn't after her, he was after me..." he qhispered quietly, before drifting to sleep for another fightful and empty rest.

Some time in the morning...

" Brother!" Al shouted into the large library from which teacher had, Ed was aloud to read as much as he wanted, and he needed all the information he could get if he was going to become a state alchemist. " Ed...where are you?" Al sadi to himself as he searched through the cabinets upon cabinets of books. Eventually he found his brother at the back of the library. He was at a table, about twenty books were there. He was scanning one perticular book about wind alchemy, but decided it was far to complicated for him to understand. " Brother, ah..lunch well be ready soon.." Al said quietly. " Yeah, let me guess, stew right? Heh, I swear, there are some benefits from living with a butcher..." he said putting the wind book down, picking up another. " Ed..you haven't been sleeping well, is soemthing wrong?" " I'm fine.." Ed said quietly, his eyes not leavcing the small fine print. " I saw soem human transmutation circles under your bed..you've been thinking of trying to bring her back, haven't you?" AL said quietly. There was an aqward silence before Ed sighed and put the book down. " Yeah, but then I realised, that we almost lost each other the first time, I'd die if I tried it again. Besides, I made a promise to you, to bring you back to normal. So don't worry, I gave up that idea a long time ago.." Al perked up slightly, then put a brown package on the table. " Whast this?" Ed asked. " It's a package, from...mom.."

Ed took hold of the item, and carefully unwrapped it. In the package was a large thick leather bound book. The pages were all silver, and a silver cresent was placed on the cover. On the bottom it stated: " The Crimson Stained Alchemist; Akuryou Itsumademo"

" What the hell is this?" Ed asked himself, and he opened the book. Inside it was a small letter, directed to him and Al;

To My Sons,

If you are reading this, I am no longer of this world. In my lifetime, as you know, I develouped a deadly diesease. I know now as I write this, that it will kill me, adn soon. I cannot bear to tell you know, for I must be strong, and hold onto faith. But it is to late at your point in time. I never informed you of this information, but I am sure now you are ready to know. And you must know. I assume that you are under the care of the RockBell family, that was my final wish to know you two would be safe. I am afraid to say, somebody is after you. She knows this, and has been protecting you the best she can. But I fear some day soon, he will find you.

But who I speak of is not after you to kill you, he is looking for someone else. He is looking for your god sister, Akuryou. She is a very skilled alchemist, and he seeks to kill her. I always love dher deeply, and although I doubt you remember her, she always loved the both of you. Please, as my last request, find her, and warn her of the danger she is in. And protect each other, this murderous monster will seek at anthing to find her, adn he plans on using you two to find her whereabouts. He is also skilel din alchemy, and he would be able to drain the information about her that you may have forgotten you know. You were very young, but you had visted her times before. if you choose to deny my request, he'll find you and her. If you choose to warn her, she can escape and if he finds you, he'll know you will be no use for you. I know this person very well, his morals are to high to kill you for no reason.

At this time, you both should be 18, and ready to live on your own. I cannot list the name of this murderur, for fear of him tracking this package down. All I can give you is the only sourse of information that ahs been filed on Akuryou.

Please, help her, nad help my soul rest in peace.

I'll always love you, and look down apon you both.

Love, mom

Ed stared at the letter, reading it over and over along side his brother. After a while, he put the note down, and closed his eyes. He sighed and foudnhimself ploping his head on the table. " Brother...what does this mean?" " This wasnt supposed to come to us yet, but since are gaurdian is dead, well, we're on are own now. It's a good thing this came when it did though...I think I get it now..." he said quietly.

" That night...he wasnt after them, he wanted us. He must have killed them from confusion, or fear they would warn us. This Akuryou, who is she..."

" Does that mean, we're gonna look for her?" Al asked him." Of course we are, after all she's family.." Ed said lifting his head up with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, In Central

" I must say, you are such a help young miss. You have no idea how heavy these groceries are.." a young, pregnant women said to the women, perhaps in her late teen years, in front of her carrying her bags to the house. This girl had bright green eyes, and long black hair that reached her shoulders. Her attire consisted of long black boots, a long black skirt with red pinestrips flowing down it, and a black tank top with red speggiti straps, and a red trim. Under her top, she had red fishnet sleeves. Around her neck was a black choker, with a red bead in it. Her skin was very pale, and from her dark eye liner and mascare, and black lipstick, she resembled some sort of doll. Around her shoulder was a long strapped purse. " Its no problem Mrs. Huegs, you know I'm always willing to help" she said to the lady, and opened the door to the kitchen. Inside was Maes Huegs (sp?) onthe phone. He waved to his wife, but felt a little tense with the doll girl. " Hello there, nice to see you again Officer Alex" he siad giving the higher attority a silute. She was the officer of all the state alchemist in central, in fact she was only two positions awya from being Fueral. But she just scared the living shit out of him sometimes, she dressed like she was a murderer. Even if she was gorgeous he thought, even a happily married man could notice the obvious. " Hello Huegs, good to see you to. I hope you are making progress with your recent case. But I must be going, have a good evening you two.." she said walking out the door after placing the groceries on the table. " Thank you for helpng me Alex" Mrs. Huegs shouted out tot he girl as Meas hung the phone up. " I swear, that women really scares me sometimes..."

" She's very kind though, she may not look it, but shes a very sweet person. And a good leader too..." " I know honey, I'm glad to be under her athority rather then other idiots at work.." he said cheerfully grabbing his wife in a hug, his hands on erh swullen belly. _What scares me though, is why she's my superior in the first place...the crimson stained alchemist... _he thought to himself

The young girl known as Alex walked down the deserted streets of Centraol, her unbrella sheltering her slim frail body from the rain. A frown was placed on her porcelean face. After a while, she stopped in a small alley. " I know you are there, why do you insist on following me?" she spoke.

" You are a very unique girl Alex...that is what you insist the humans calling you isn't it? Your na,me, Akuryou ALexandra Itsumademo, quite a title.." a seductive voice cmae formt he shadows. " Lust, why do you shadow me?"Akuryou said to the figure behind her. " You are a very important person to us Akuryou, you have the capability we need, and the knowlege. After all, you are called the _crimson _alchemist for a reason..." There was a silence. " I know what you want, but there is no reason for you to continue to follow me, trying to pursue me, I will never make the stoe for you, or for anyone ever again. My research, is best left forgotten. There is nothing you can do, to make me change my mind.." she said before walking off. Lust smirked, and a young teenaged boy came out of the shadows as she had. " She is quite impressive isnt she? But she has a point Envy, we can follow her all we want, but there is nothing for her to be pursued to make the stone. We can't threaten death to her..." " No that we can't, shes the farthest lead we've ever had to making the stone." Envy replied. " How empty she must feel, to have nothing. No family, no memories, she is no better then us, but even we have our dreams..." Sloaths mellow voice came from the darkness. " Heh, you are right Sloath, she is no better then us, but you two don't worry..." Envy said to them both. " Why is that?" Lust said. " TRust me, soon we'll have just what we need to get what we want from her..." he said, then in a flash they melted back into the shadows

End of Chapter two, I like where this is going

To make things easier: Akuryou is a state alchemist who works with the materials of philophisor stones, but has refused to ever create another stone again. The humoncule request her help in order ot amek the stone, and someone else is out to kill her. Ed and al are in search of her, to warn her of this murderur.

Please, r&r, and have a good day


End file.
